A Digital Song of Dragons and Wolves
by Dukemon
Summary: Data from the Digital World has bound itself to the world of the Game of Thrones, now several newborns and young kids across the world and data from the Digital World fused with their soul. One of these children was Jon Snow. With the Data of OmnimonX merged with him, he must protect those he cares about not just from those who plot aginst them but also from the DW as well. Jon X ?


**A Digital Song of Dragons and Wolves**

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Game of Thrones. Digimon is owned by Akiyoshi Hongo and Game of Thrones is owned by David Benioff and D.B. Willis

"Speech"

'thoughts'

Attack names

 **Otherworldly or enhanced voices (like Morgan freeman's)**

 **Chapter One: Return of the Exiled**

"It's cold."

A rather lackluster statement considering the circumstances of the one who said it. Jon Snow, son of Lord Eddard Stark, Warden of the North, who was driven from his home in Winterfell by his father's wife, Lady Catelyn Stark at the age of 9. Now many would ask why a mother would exile her son, well Jon is not her son. No, Jon is not a Stark by but a Snow, a bastard born out of wedlock. His father Lord Stark always treated him kindly and was a great father in his opinion. However, Catelyn had always hated his since his father brought him home. eventually the hate all boiled up to the point that while Lord Stark was away on business she took her chance to get rid of the bastard and had him banished from Winterfell. With no home, Jon tried to survive in the wild for a while but it was too much for someone so young.

Thankfully there were others how had plans for him and saved him from death. These beings were the DigiGnomes, Entities from the Digital World that have been watching Jon from the moment he was born. For you see 16 years ago, the Digital World bound its self to the very foundations of Jon's world. From time immemorial the Digital World was bound to another Human World, but the connection to that world was severed by unknow means the Digital World lost its connection to it forever. A little-known fact about the Digital World is that it needs to be connected to another world as it is not stable enough to exist without a connection of some kind. Eventually the Authorities of the Digital World were able to find a world to bind it to, but there was one problem. The world they found that was compatible did not have a cyber space for the Digital World to bind to. With no more time to find a world they decide to merge the Digital World with the Human World. the process took millenniums to reach a point for the 2 worlds interact with each other.

The first moment they could a huge burst of data spread across Westeros and merging with many of the newborn and young though the effects of this would not be seen for years to come it set the stage for the next burst of data, weakening the border between worlds. It was this burst 16 years ago that changed Jon's life forever, when the burst happened the data of an extremely powerful digimon was attracted to the magic in Jon blood, the data was that of Omegamon X, turning Jon in to a Bio-Hybrid. Being half digimon and half human he was a being perfect for the new world and with such potential and power Jon became a person of interest for many in the Digital World. When he was rescued by the DigiGnomes they did not keep any secrets from him. They told him that they had sensed a evil force far north and that there were forces here in the Digital World that could cause great harm to his world and he had the potential to be powerful enough to stop them. This led to them and others training Jon in his Digimon powers and most importantly how to Digivole. While this was happening more data bursts have occurred weakening the barrier between both worlds. With the most recent burst 3 months ago, digimon have started to appear in Westeros and some have started to cause havoc in the lands. Right now, they are dismissed as mere rumors and tales of the drunk larger digimon will appear soon so Jon has decided to return after 7 years to warn his father about the digimon before it's too late.

Being in the Digital World for so long Jon had forgotten how cold it can get in the North. Jon looked at his reflection in a nearby pond and realized just how much he changed in appearance. His face stayed the same but his hair was now more of a burgundy then black and his eyes were a violet, though he had gotten rid of his facial hair. His complexion was the same but the blue stripes along his arms, legs, back, and neck stood out along with his short claws on his toes and fingers. He had more prominent canine teeth and had a very defined physique without bulging muscles. His clothes also did change quite a bit understandably. For pants, he has baggy jeans that he got as a gift from Galgomon, a normal blank black shirt and boots, and his Garurumon fur coat with its Hood and claw for his left hand. These to pieces of clothing have provided him great protection from most attacks for child and adult level digimon.

Looking around he noticed that he seemed to be in the Wolfswood just outside of Winterfell's winter town.

"At least I'm close to home."

Jon saw his old home of 9 years, Winterfell has been the home of the Starks for generations, though Catelyn made sure to let him know he was not a Stark he still considered it to be his home, and now he must warn his father about the threats that are coming soon. Though as soon as he was about to get moving Jon heard a whimper. Looking that way, he saw coming from behind a bush a wolf pup, a albino dire wolf pup to be exact.

"Hey little guy, where's your mama? Huh," Jon asked gently.

The pup whimpered as it came closer, obviously distressed but sensing the Wolf in Jon as an Alpha trusted Jon. As Jon picked up the pup it licked his face happily.

"Want to come with me little one?" Jon asked. "You'll need a name then, how about Ghost then."

"Bark" The now named Ghost answered waging his tail.

Putting down the Dire wolf pup Jon called out to him "Alright, let's go Ghost."

'I wonder how little Sansa, Bran, and Arya are doing?'

Thoughts like these crossed Jon's mind as he made his way to the castle walking through the winter town that surrounds it. His appearance attracted the attention of those who saw him, dressed far different from those the common folk normally saw, be it noble or otherwise. As he made his way to the gate Jon was stopped by the guards.

"Halt!" the Guard yelled out." State your business."

"Alright, time to get started," whispered Jon." My name is Jon Snow and I bring dire news for Lord Stark."

 **Authors note: So this idea came in to my head after reading some Game of Thrones fanfiction and watching Digimon Tri. After seeing Omegamon/Omnimon (depending on original or dub) fight Alphamon it gave me the idea to write this. After all Jon Snow is part Dragon and part Wolf, part Targaryen and Stark, and Omegamon is the fusion of War Greymon, a Dragon and Metal Garurumon, a Wolf. Throw in the Digital World fusing with the world of the Game of Thrones since they have no internet or network for it to connect to and we have a fantasy story with political maneuvers, massive wars, compelling characters, and giant monsters… and sex. So, in the word of a great gamer…ALRIGHT, let's do this. P.s. if you can guess who says that you get a cookie. i.e. one guaranteed answer about this story, no matter if it is a spoiler or not. Or for the first ten a character of your creation being put in to this story, within reason of course. So as per the norm, constructive criticism and outside ideas are welcome and flames will be ignored. Also, every three chapters a new question will be put up and I will reveal the answer to the previous question.**

 **So hope you all enjoy, see you next time.**


End file.
